


Not Delicate

by Narina



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [8]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: Everyone is talking about hot peppers, so naturally, Lissa has to try one.





	Not Delicate

**Author's Note:**

> Late again. But I'm slowly catching up and after a bit of sleep, my head doesn't feel like it's about to explode anymore.

The kitchen was empty when she got there. Perfect. After all the fuss everyone made because of those hot peppers, she had to see for herself. Or taste, maybe that was the better word. Lissa looked around to see if there really was no one to witness in case she failed.

Carefully picking one of the peppers, she inspected it closely. There was nothing special about it, no warning sign, not even a bad feeling. Lissa chuckled but had to admit it sounded a little nervous. How bad could this be? She had to proof that was not delicate so she took a deep breath and then bit down on the pepper.

Nothing happened. Before she could triumph, though, something seemed to burn her mouth and throat, her entire self. She spat out the remains of the pepper but that changed nothing, she still felt as if she was about to breathe fire or burn to ashes. A hoarse sound escaped her and she had to grab a table to prevent herself from falling to her knees. 

“Lissa?”

Not even the sound of a familiar voice could distract her, she opened her mouth and was surprised there were no actual flames. That was when Maribelle became visible, a worried look on her face. 

“Lissa, what is wrong?”

She tried to answer but that just made her cough and long for a cold drink or maybe even a lot of ice, so she just pointed to the pepper on the floor. Maribelle’s eyes widened. 

“You … oh, Lissa, those are not meant to be eaten just like that. Stay right there, I will get you some milk.”

Milk? She wanted to protest – after all she wasn’t a child anymore – but she just staggered to a bench and sat down, still trying to calm her mouth. Seconds later, Maribelle handed her a glass and she stopped caring about its contents, just drank whatever liquid she could get. 

“Feel better?” 

Lissa slowly nodded. Her throat still felt awful but she didn’t feel like she was on fire anymore. “Why milk?”

“Because it works.” Maribelle gave her a stern look but she also took her hand, so Lissa wasn’t too worried. “Water doesn’t help. And really, those peppers are meant to spice up a meal for the army. Not to be eaten by one small princess.”

“I’m not small!” She wanted to cross her arms but was pulled into a hug instead. That was an unfair method but a welcome one. Lissa sighed, trying to relax against Maribelle’s shoulder while waiting for the pain to wear off. “Thank you,” she mumbled.

“My dear, I am always here when you need me.” Maribelle pulled her a little closer, pressing a kiss to her temple. “Just ask me, please, before you try something like this again.”


End file.
